The invention relates to a concrete carriageway for rail vehicles having single- or multiple-block sleepers embedded in a carriageway panel.
Concrete carriageways are usually used in sections of rail which are set up for high-speed and very high-speed trains. Instead of the conventional gravel ballast bed, in concrete carriageways a carriageway panel is provided into which the single- or multiple-block sleepers are embedded.
In conventional concrete carriageways, stray uncontrolled cracks may occur which are caused by longitudinal stresses. The occurrence of stray cracks is unwanted, as their position and continuation cannot be controlled.
The problem on which the invention is based is therefore to create an improved concrete carriageway in which the occurrence of stray cracks is prevented.